Es parte de su encanto
by Mizuiro Tsuki
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después de que el delegado principal se haya emancipado? ¿Como le irá hoy en día? Por que ya sabemos como y gracias a quien ahora esta en un ambiente sano para el, pues es parte del encanto de ella, siempre sacarle una sonrisa. (NathanielxSucrette)


_**Es parte de su encanto**_

Desperté gracias al sonido de mi alarma, no era tan alto pero si lo suficientemente audible para despertar (Bueno, no para todos) me senté y apague el pequeño aparato pues yo quería despertar a mi acompañante.

Cuando recibí una llamada a mi móvil:

-Diga?

-Nathaniel? Hola!

-Melody, qué tal?

\- Quería llamarte para saber cómo estabas, ya sabes en tu nuevo apartamento y así.

-Aprecio el acto pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, estoy perfectamente bien.

-Es bueno saber! Tal vez algún día podría visitarte y hacer algunos panes y…

-Por el momento solo quiero instalarme y descansar un poco, no me lo tomes a mal pero ahora no pienso en tener visitas (Aunque hay una solo excepción), será en otra ocasión.

-Oh, entiendo –con algo de decepción- Te dejo para que descanses y nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

-Adiós, cuídate.

-Adiós.

Me gustaría hacerle entender a Melody que le aprecio mucho pero solo como una amiga, a decir verdad tampoco me interesaba estar con alguien cuando me confesó sus sentimientos, pero desde que _**ella**_llegó mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados. Gracias a ella estoy más que tranquilo, ella me hace sentir una calma y felicidad impresionante, aunque solía enfadarme con ella por querer estar siempre en los asuntos de los demás ,llegó a convertirse en mi paz. A veces me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca la hubiera conocido? ¿Si nunca la hubiera escuchado llamar con timidez y a la vez determinación al delegado principal? Creo que ni siquiera estaría pensando en esto

-Aaaghhhmm- un bostezo me saco de mis pensamientos pero al instante sonreí al recordar de quién era.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos Días- respondió con una bella sonrisa- Cómo estas?

-Excelente- le dije - ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? Es que estando contigo siempre estoy bien que no hace falta que me lo preguntes-Vi el sonrojo en sus mejillas, es_**parte de su encanto**_, acompañado de una risilla- ¿Qué horas son?

-Es aun temprano, sabes que suelo madrugar.

-Entonces iré a preparar algo- dijo mientras se levantaba

La tome de la mano y la jale hacia mí, mientras la besaba en todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance–Hoy déjame consentirte.

-¿Más que ayer?- Dijo entre suspiros

Reí –Si, más que ayer-

-De acuerdo- Sonrió con ternura- pero no solo a mí, la pequeña Blanca también cuenta.

-De no haber sido por ti, tal vez nunca la hubiera tenido.

-No me des todo el crédito.

-Eres muy modesta, sabes?

-Y tú la reflexión andante, lo sabes?-Dicho esto puso sus manos en mi nuca (yo puse las mías en su cintura descubierta) se fue acercando a mis labios juntándolos y volviéndonos uno- Te amo, Nath. Me dijo mirándome a los ojos reflejando una mirada honesta y felicidad.

Y yo a ti, Te amo.-Repetí su acción y la volví a besar .Sus padres habían ido a un viaje de negocios, no me gustaba la idea de que estuviera sola dos semanas completas, así que la invite a quedarse conmigo, ella gustosa aceptó. Después de todo, mi novia sabe que siempre será bienvenida a mi casa, ni siquiera he invitado a mi hermana a ver mi apartamento (Ni tengo intención de ello).

Ya había escuchado que la gente viene a nuestras vidas por algún motivo, nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos (pobre el/la que quiera impedirlo), Sin duda le debo mucho, ella me enseño a que ser valiente y enfrentar tus problemas es mucho mejor que acobardarse y vivir con ellos. Ahora puedo decir con certeza que amo de verdad a alguien y que ella y yo de ahora en adelante siempre seremos un equipo mientras nos alimentemos de nuestro amor y nunca nos separemos porque, seamos realistas, ser perfecta para mí siempre será _**parte de su encanto.**_

Hola a tod s :D Aquí Mizuiro reportándose con un nuevo fic y la verdad es que traía muchas ganas de hacer uno pero la fackin escuela me dejaba sin creatividad (y también la fackin flojera) ahora eso no es de importar lo que interesa es saber su opinión del fanfic y si les gustó ¿Les gustaría que hiciera más historias de CDM? Dejen un review ,me gusta leer sus opiniones, observaciones etc.. Gracias por gastar un poco de su tiempo leyendo esto y me despido.

Desde alguna parte , Mizuiro Tsuki .


End file.
